Lower City
Blood Omen 2 (2002) |appearances = }} The Lower City is a playable location in Meridian featured in ''Blood Omen 2'' . Chapter 3: In Darkness We Gather takes place entirely in the Lower City. Role When Kain was first roused by Umah he found himself in the Slums. Once trained, Umah suggested that they should travel to Sanctuary in the Lower City and meet the mysterious leader of the Cabal . Unfortunately they were separated by a Ward Gate and Kain was forced to find an alternate route through the Smuggler's Den and Smuggler's Tunnel to find a hidden passage to the Lower City. The Lower City itself was the first part of Meridian Kain encountered that was regularly patrolled and 'looked after' by the Sarafan, Chapter 3:Lower City:In Darkness We Gather "Having located the entrance to the smuggler's tunnel, Kain must locate the hidden sanctuary of the vampire resistance, as Umah heads off to investigate the industrial quarter of the city. Though you'll still encounter many thieves, the Sarafan's presence in the lower city is more evident, with frequent guard patrols and ward gates intended to thwart any vampires who encounter them.." Prima Games. Prima's Official Strategy Guide to Blood Omen 2 (2002). Page 47. ISBN 0-7615-3774-0 the streets were all paved (or cobbled) and were well lit and clean, including large symbols and statues. (in stark contrast to the more run-down appearance of the Slums and the Smuggler's Den.). The Lower City had a bigger population than any of the areas Kain had encountered so far; hence he could overhear many conversations and read many signs and posters. There were also a variety of businesses and amenities in the area. The majority of the Lower City seemed to be centred around a long wide 'main street' that was broken up by Ward Gates . When Kain arrived in the Lower City he met Umah once again, she had been sent on a mission to investigate the Industrial Quarter and instead of guiding Kain to Sanctuary personally, Umah: "Well done, Kain. You have already proven your ingenuity in negotiating the Smuggler’s Den. Perhaps our leader was right about you after all."//'Kain:' "Ah yes, the mysterious leader. Perhaps you will tell me now who he is?"//'Umah:' "I will not name him to you, for secrecy's sake. But it is time that you two meet. You must go to Sanctuary, our headquarters. There you will find our leader."//'Kain:' "Go here, go there – what do you take me for? Your errand boy?"//'Umah:' "You are not a general now, Kain. You are not in a position to demand. Go to Sanctuary and await me there. My orders are to investigate the Industrial Quarter in the north of the city. I will join you at Sanctuary and bring anything I discover." Crystal Dynamics. Blood Omen 2. (Eidos Interactive). PlayStation 2. (March 19, 2002) Transcript. she directed Kain on a complicated trail that led him to get information from Cabal contacts the Tapster Kain: "Where, then, is this Sanctuary?"//'Umah:' "Nearby is the Red Raven pub. Speak with the tapster. She will tell you what to do." Crystal Dynamics. Blood Omen 2. (Eidos Interactive). PlayStation 2. (March 19, 2002) Transcript. of the Red Raven Pub and The News Vendor. Tapster: "I don’t know, I promise! It was dark; I couldn’t tell where the voice was coming from. It was as if the night, itself, spoke to me. It told me to give you the message, ‘Seek the vendor near the warehouse, for he has news for you’."//'Kain:' "Is that all of it?"//'Tapster:' "No, if you tell that fool, Duncan, you wok for Ducket’s Traders, he’ll let you through the gate to the workers area." Crystal Dynamics. Blood Omen 2. (Eidos Interactive). PlayStation 2. (March 19, 2002) Transcript. Using many different methods to bypass the Ward Gates on the Main street (including using sewers and rooftops, using workers passwords, breaking into shop and houses, vandalising his way through a warehouse and finally deactivating the Ward Gates .) Kain was able to find the Blue Lady Curios shop that hid Sanctuary. Vendor: "You’re looking for Sanctuary, then?"//'Kain:' "Correct."//'Vendor:' "It’s hidden under the Blue Lady shop in the eastern part of the district. The guards have blocked most of the streets tonight, so it won’t be easy getting there. The rooftops, back allies, and even the sewers are friends to those who wish to avoid attention. However, those that inhabit them may not be friends to you. First thing you’ll have to do is to get past the gate man down that ally. Give him the password, “evernight”. He’ll let ya through"//'Kain:' "My thanks" Crystal Dynamics. Blood Omen 2. (Eidos Interactive). PlayStation 2. (March 19, 2002) Transcript. He was briefly distracted by Sebastian (who Kain did not yet remember) before he entered Sanctuary and met the Cabal and it's leader, Vorador . Inside Sanctuary, the meeting was interrupted by an Injured Cabal vampire who told Vorador that Umah had been captured by the Sarafan, after discovering the something significant in the Industrial Quarter. Cabal Vampire: "The worst has befallen. Forgive me, Sire. Umah has been taken."//'Vorador:' "Taken? How?"//'Cabal Vampire:' "Umah was searching the main building in the Industrial Quarter as you asked. I stood guard outside. She whispered to me that she had found something important."//'Vorador:' "What was it?"//'Cabal Vampire:' "I do not know. Before she could tell me, she was discovered by Sarafan Knights. I went to help her, but there were guards everywhere. I could not reach her. I heard them say she would be brought to the Sarafan Keep for public execution." Crystal Dynamics. Blood Omen 2. (Eidos Interactive). PlayStation 2. (March 19, 2002) Transcript. With Umah taken to the Sarafan Keep , Vorador sent Kain to find out the location of the secret entrance to the Sarafan Keep from the Bishop of Meridian in the Upper City. Kain: "Yes, of course. So I am to rescue her, "Sire?""//'Vorador:' "Our kind cannot approach the Keep; we would be instantly discovered. You have the power to disguise your presence. But the chief entrance to the Keep is far too heavily guarded. You must speak with the Bishop of Meridian." Crystal Dynamics. Blood Omen 2. (Eidos Interactive). PlayStation 2. (March 19, 2002) Transcript. Notes *According to Maps, Blood Omen 2 Maps at Nosgothic Realm. Still on Maps Thread at the Eidos Forums (by Shrykull) the Lower City is at the tip of the peninsula of the Main city, nearby the Wharves . Part of the mainland, it is within the City walls and this has a dramatic effect on the appearance of the Lower City which is much cleaner and much better maintained than the Slums or Smuggler's Den. No properties are boarded up in the Lower City . *Kain passes several rooftop Windmills in this level, one can be seen faintly through the mist as Kain talks to Umah at the start of the chapter . *The Lower City features a large amount of Sarafan iconography; there are several large statues (with swords held aloft) and the Sarafan symbol appears large and prominently on many banners (which may have been intentionally designed to resemble fascist/nazi symbols - much like those of Moebius's mercenary army) - there is even a variant of the symbol in gold, carried by a golden eagle . *The Lower City has a vast number of market stall, shops and business. Many of them have appropriate signs, though this has now changed from that seen in the Smuggler's Den, as signs are now less icon based and most are now in Meridian Script. Shops include; "Groeler & Sons Co", "Municipal Bank", Red Raven Pub (icon), "News","Produce"(market stall), "Bonds Office", "Gaestrobog", "Auberge Du Roitre", "Stables"(with horse icon),"Horse and Coach Renting", "Southgate Tram Station" (which has a primitive steam locomotive outside), "Golm Werks" (with anvil and hammer icon), "Apothecary", "Ducket's Traders ", weapon shop (sword and axe icon), "Play House" (a theater which features, amongst others "Avenging Angels" and "Village of the Insane"), "City Power Werks" ( presumably a Glyph magic power station), "Book Depository", "Hill House" and Blue Lady Curios(icon); many of these show how advanced Meridian society has become . *the internal layout of "Southgate Tram Station" (which can be hacked) is almost exactly the same as that of the water based Gondola systems seen in the Upper City and Industrial Quarter. Behind the Scenes - The Lower City at The Lost Worlds (by Ben Lincoln). *Other signs and posters show Sarafan propoganda, often depicting the Sarafan in heroic poses along with slogans like "Save the Children, Support the Seraphan" and "A New Age", other text (apparently graffiti) shows Human resistance: "No Freedom Under Seraphan Rule"."'''Blood Omen 2 Observations #107.' Inside the yard of Ducket's Traders, someone's written on the wall - 'No Freedom under Seraphan rule!' I wonder whether the incorrect spelling was intentional or a mistake by the BO2 team.". A Comprehensive Plot Guide to the Legacy of Kain series at GameFAQS. (2005)(by LOKFanatic). There is even a "Wanted" Poster seen part-way through the chapter which seems to depict a shadowy Vorador. The final square Kain passes through also contains a guillotine,"Blood Omen 2 Observations #108. Apparently, the Sarafan held public executions seeing as there's a guillotine in the middle of a street in the Lower City.". A Comprehensive Plot Guide to the Legacy of Kain series at GameFAQS. (2005)(by LOKFanatic). which may also refer to Vorador . *The Lower City features several curious buildings; -TheCity Reformatory is a high walled building decked by Sarafan banners, from which screaming can be heard"Blood Omen 2 Observations #109. For some reason, as you stand outside the building named 'City Reformatory', you can hear screams inside.". A Comprehensive Plot Guide to the Legacy of Kain series at GameFAQS. (2005)(by LOKFanatic). ; mid level, there is a shop labelled "npoekt" in Meridian Script (the shop is also featured in ''Blood Omen 2 concept art), the shop contains a red Lore Coffer and an elusive Barmaid NPC ; towards the end of the level a 'hotel' bears the sign "Hill House est 1246" - this is the only date ever shown in the Legacy of Kain series and it is uncertain how it relates to any of the events that have been presented''"Blood Omen 2 Observations #111. In the Lower City, near to the Blue Lady shop, there is a building with a sign 'Hill House est 1246'. This gives us the only year throughout the entire LOK series.". A Comprehensive Plot Guide to the Legacy of Kain series at GameFAQS. (2005)(by LOKFanatic). . Gallery BO2-Texture-LC-VoradorWanted.png|The Vorador Wanted Poster SarafanEagle.png|The Sarafan Order Eagle symbol atop Southgate Tram Station LC-SarafanBanner.png|A Sarafan Banner LC-Playhouse.png|The Playhouse (Theater) LC-PlayhousePoster.png|Poster for "Village of the Insane", playing at the Playhouse LC-Guillotine.png|Guillotine in a Lower City square LC-npoektShop.png|The "npoekt" shop shown in concept art LC-npoektWoman.png|uniquely attired NPC in "npoekt" shop LC-Posters.png|Sarafan Propoganda Posters LC-HillHouse.png|Hill House sign BO2-Environment-LowerCity-Street.jpg|concept art of "npoekt shop" See also *Chapter 3: In Darkness We Gather'' * Chapter 3: The Lower City - "In Darkness We Gather" Script at Nosgothic Realm. * Chapter 3: The Lower City - "In Darkness We Gather" Script at Dark Chronicle * Conversations in Nosgoth - Chapter Three at Dark Chronicle References }} Category:Areas within Meridian Category:Blood Omen 2 areas Category:Blood Omen 2 locations Category:Blood Omen 2 Category:Locations